


Everyone needs a boyfriend like Derek

by MezInWonderland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Protective Derek, Sick Stiles, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was sick. Not just I’ve got a little bit of a cough sick but full on oh god, can’t open eyes, can’t move, can’t talk, just want to die sick. His room was covered in dirty tissues and smelt of sick. Great. His dad had tried to do something about it before he went to work but ran out of time and so now Stiles was curled up in a bed full of sickness and sorrow. He’d tried doing some more research but the laptop had been too bright for him and he’d had to turn it off. So now he was stuck in bed, bored and feeling sorry for himself. The only plausible option was sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone needs a boyfriend like Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Sick Day – Inspired by the fact that I am currently sitting at home alone and ill and could really do with my big cuddly boy to be here.

Sick Day – Inspired by the fact that I am currently sitting at home alone and ill and could really do with my big cuddly boy to be here.

 

Stiles was sick. Not just _I’ve got a little bit of a cough sick_ but full on _oh god, can’t open eyes, can’t move, can’t talk, just want to die_ sick. His room was covered in dirty tissues and smelt of sick. _Great._ His dad had tried to do something about it before he went to work but ran out of time and so now Stiles was curled up in a bed full of sickness and sorrow. He’d tried doing some more research but the laptop had been too bright for him and he’d had to turn it off. So now he was stuck in bed, bored and feeling sorry for himself. The only plausible option was sleep.

 

When he woke up later, it was to a chill breeze through his room. After struggling up to close the window and not stepping on anything disgusting, he took a closer look around. His room was clean, all the tissues gone and it no longer smelt like sickness. Now don’t get me wrong, he still smelt like sick, but the room no longer did and that was a bonus. Stiles figured it must be his dad feeling guilty and coming home from work. He smelt a delicious smell filtering up from downstairs. Had he not been ill and thinking consciously, he would have found this odd, because his father can’t cook. But seeing as he was ill, he just curled up in bed without a second thought and went back to sleep, dreaming of the sure pleasure soon to come his way.

 

Well he certainly had not been expecting Derek to be the one looming over him when he’d woken up. Sure they were together but it had hardly been a month. He didn’t want Derek to see him like this. That had been part of the reason behind not texting him, that and the fact Stiles wasn’t entirely sure whether Derek would care or not and Stiles wanted to spare himself that heartache. But now here he was. And he looked angry. _Huh._ Stiles tried to smile up at Derek, to show he was glad Derek was here.

 

“You’re an idiot, Stiles.”

“Hey!” He tried to shout indignantly but not only did it come out pathetically weak, it also launched him into a coughing fit that had tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. He sat up, wracked over with heavy coughs, feeling like he was about to cough his brain out. Suddenly warmth wrapped around him as Derek placed himself behind Stiles on the bed and began rubbing soothing circles on his chest.

“Shh..  Shh Stiles it’s okay. I’m here.” Derek continued to whisper nonsensical things in his ear until Stiles calmed down enough for his coughing to turn into the occasional wheeze.

“Your fault.” He managed to croak out.

Derek did have the decency to look guilty as he buried his face into Stiles neck and nuzzled there.

“Dude, why are you here?”

“You’re sick.” Derek looked like he wanted to call Stiles an idiot again and was only refraining because of what happened before.

“Clearly. I’m also disgusting. I don’t want you to see me like this. Or smell m.. Oh god I must smell terrible to you! Just go Derek.” Stiles tried to pull out of Derek’s arms, embarrassed.

Derek just clung on tighter. “Stiles stop moving. Stiles!” He waited until Stiles quieted. “I’m here because you’re sick.” The _I want to look after you_ went unsaid but Stiles heard it.

Stiles sat quietly, but hummed contentedly when Derek pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I made some food,” Derek said shyly. Suddenly Stiles remembered what had smelt so good earlier and his mouth watered in anticipation.  “Go and take a shower while I heat it up for you. Okay?” Stiles nodded, face settling into a pout when Derek pulled away from him. Derek’s fingers pulled his face up as he leant down to press a kiss to Stiles’ lips. Stiles turned his head away hurriedly.

“No Derek I’m disgusting! I’m ill!”

Derek snorted and gave Stiles a look that he knew meant _you’re stupid_ and bent down anyway to press a firm kiss to his lips. “Shower.”

 

Stiles hated to admit it but the shower really did make him feel a lot better and the prospect of food coming his way made his mouth water in anticipation. But when Derek walked in with 3 different boxes of medicines, his heart dropped.

“You tricked me!” Stiles accused.

“What?” Derek looked so confused.

“Medicine! You tricked me with food and now you’re going to make me take medicine!”

“Stiles..” Derek said carefully. “You have to take it, it will make you feel better. I didn’t realise you’d have a problem with it.”

“I’m not taking it. You can throw your stupid food away.”

“Come on Stiles, please. Please can you just take it.” Derek put everything down on the bedside table and cupped Stiles’ face in his hands. “Please take it.” He said, softly running his fingers up and down Stiles cheeks. “Please baby. For me.” _Damn Derek!_ Stiles thought. Derek knew Stiles couldn’t resist anything when Derek called him baby.

“Fine.” He huffed, pouting.

He took each medicine as Derek handed it to him, pouting more and more each time, until after the last one when Derek pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and whispered “Thank you,” quietly in his ear.

Stiles couldn’t help the soft smile that overtook his face but hid it from Derek, instead demanding, “I believe I was promised food.”

“You better eat it quickly, those drugs will knock you out soon.”

He practically inhaled the soup he was given. It was delicious and made him feel so much better. He begrudgingly admitted this to Derek, still angry over the medicine.

“Stiles.” Derek goaded softly. “Stiles I’m sorry.” He turned on Stiles with eyes wide and pleading. “I just want you to get better.” Stiles got back into bed and curled up away from Derek. He could hear him shifting nervously behind him.   
“I’m sorry Stiles, I’ll go downstairs, I’m not leaving.”

“You’re going to be in even more trouble if you leave this room.” He heard Derek stop in his tracks. “Get your ass in bed and cuddle me.”

As soon as Derek was settled, Stiles was pushing back into his warmth and clutching at the arms Derek had around him. “Sleep.”

“Yes sir.”

Derek snorted into his neck, where his head was placed, before kissing there. With Derek’s soft breathing calming him, it didn’t take long for Stiles to fall asleep.

 

 

While Stiles slept, Derek cleaned up some more, did some laundry and tidied up Stiles room. He placed his leather jacket over the back of a chair, leaving it somewhere Stiles could see so when Derek ‘accidently’ forgot it, Stiles could wear it. At least he hoped that would be what Stiles did. As he heard the sounds of Stiles waking up, he went back over to the bed and crouched by Stiles’ head.

“Der-bear.” This was the first thing to come out of Stiles’ mouth and it was not something that had ever come out of it before. “Derek, Derrrrrreeekkkk, my knight in shining armour.”

Derek concernedly took Stiles’ temperature but while he was hot, he wasn’t hot enough to be delirious with fever. “How are you feeling?” He asked carefully.

“I feel fantastic! I feel like I can fly! I feel… Derek why is your hair pink?” Last time Derek checked, it wasn’t. It must have been the drugs.   
“It isn..” Derek started before Stiles interrupted him again.

“It looks like candyfloss. Isn’t candyfloss great?” Derek knew better than to try and talk again. “It’s just so pretty. Can I tell you a secret?” Stiles waited until Derek was close enough to whisper in his ear. “My boyfriend, you know him? Derek?” Derek nodded, internally gleaning at being called Stiles’ boyfriend. “He’s really pretty too. He tries to be scary, but I’m not scared of him. He’s like a big puppy.” Derek sat back and settled on the floor, figuring he could be here for a while, content to hear whatever secrets Stiles wanted to share. “Well…” Stiles looked like he was thinking hard. “I am a bit scared of him.” Derek’s heart sunk. “He could break my heart. I love him but I don’t think he loves me back. I’m quite hard to love. I don’t want him to break my heart. It scares me that he could.” Stiles got quieter after this.

Derek took his chance. “You don’t need to be scared. You’re not hard to love. God Stiles, I bet it was so easy for him to fall in love with you. I bet he didn’t even realise it was happening until you’re all he wanted. Derek’s a lucky man to get you all to himself and he really does know it. I bet he’s scared that you’ll do the same to him.”

“He shouldn’t be. He’s gorgeous and kind and a bit damaged but I like that, and he could do so much better than me. He could have anyone he wanted.” Stiles looked like he was about to cry.

“Stiles, all I want is you.” Stiles’ eyes cleared and he looked as if he was coming back to himself.

“Derek?” He whispered. Derek nodded. “This is so embarrassing. Leave. Please.”

“I love you.”   
Stiles wasn’t listening. “No it’s okay you don’t need to make excuses, you…. Wait what?”

“I love you.”   
“Why would you pick now to say that?!” Stiles whined but quickly added, when he saw the hurt look on Derek’s face. “We can’t even have sex to celebrate!” Derek’s face quickly morphed into a soft smile. “I love you too though.”

“You said it first!”

“Did I? When?” Stiles grinned cheekily, feigning no memory.

“Just now, you were all like _Oh Derek I love you. Derek don’t leave me._ ” Derek smirked but it quickly turned to a laugh as Stiles began to. This did however quickly turn to a cough and Derek found himself back where he started, whispering to Stiles until he calmed down.

“You know what?” Stiles said, twisting to face him, “I think I’ll keep you.”

Derek smiled, a soft, real, bright smile before kissing Stiles until he was breathless. “Good.” 


End file.
